The invention relates to a block brake device of a bogie of a rail vehicle containing two wheel sets with two wheels respectively as well as two brake beams each assigned to a wheel axle and extending parallel to the wheel axle. The brake beams carry brake blocks and are mutually connected by pressing rods which can be actuated by at least one pressure-medium operated cylinder piston drive for the braking engagement of the brake blocks with assigned braking areas of the wheels.
Such a block brake device is known, for example, from International Patent Document WO 00/02756, in which the brake beams are formed by plate profiles. The plate profile of a brake beam constructed as a U-profile or Z-profile carries two pressure-medium-operated cylinder piston drives as separate independent constructional units which each actuate a pressing rod. The center axes of the cylinder piston drives extend along the cross beams. As a result, the moving-out motion of the pistons takes place parallel to the wheel axles and has to be deflected by deflection gears to pressing rods arranged transversely to the wheel axles. The pressing rods, in the case of a braking, press the cross beams away from one another and press the brake blocks or pads against the wheels.
With respect to the above, it is an object of the present invention to further develop a block brake device of the initially mentioned type such that it can be manufactured in a more cost effective manner and has a lower weight.